ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Frisco Jones
| creator = Anne Howard Bailey Gloria Monty Norma Monty | introducer = Gloria Monty Wendy Riche (1994) Frank Valentini (2013) | image1 = | caption1 = | books = Robin's Diary | classification = Former, recurring | alias = Andrew Jones Jr Andrew "Frisco" Jones Jr Frisco Jones | occupation =Head of the WSBLulu mentioned it on December 29, 2014. * WSB agent * Police detective * Performer at Duke's club | residence = | family = Jones | parents = Andrew Jones Cindy Jones | siblings = Tony Jones | spouse = Felicia Jones (1986–92) | children = Maxie Jones Georgie Jones | grandchildren = Georgie Spinelli | nieces/nephews = B. J. Jones Lucas Jones (adoptive) }} Andrew "Frisco" Jones Jr. is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. He has been portrayed by Jack Wagner on and off from January 27, 1984 to September 9, 1988; June 5, 1989, to June 11, 1991; May 3 to 25, 1994, April 28 to May 17, 1995, and again from February 4, 2013, to April 8, 2013. Frisco is one-half of the Frisco and Felicia supercouple of the 1980s and 1990s. Wagner was nominated for the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Younger Actor in a Drama Series in 1985. Frisco arrived in Port Charles in 1984 when he is hired as the lead singer for "Blackie and the Riff Raff." He becomes friends with fellow band member Blackie Parrish and the two move in together at the Port Charles Hotel. The band breaks up when Blackie is sent to prison, and Frisco lands in the hospital after getting beaten up for quitting the music business. When Frisco's vocal chords are temporarily damaged, he is assigned a speech therapist, Tania Roskov, with whom he has a brief flirtation before losing interest upon the arrival of Felicia Cummings. Tania eventually falls in love with, and marries, Frisco's brother, Tony Jones. Felicia Cummings arrived in Port Charles on September 7, 1984, intent on getting back an Aztec heirloom ring that Frisco had purchased. Frisco discovers the Aztec princess under his bed and when she breaks her leg trying to escape, he nurses her back to health and protects her from the henchmen who are also after the ring. It is during this time, with their constant bickering fueled by a growing attraction, that Felicia and Frisco fall in love despite her having a fiancé, Peter Harrell, back in Texas at the time. In the quest for the Aztec treasure, Frisco and Felicia, along with Robert Scorpio and his wife Holly Sutton join Sean Donely and Luke Spencer for a Mexican Adventure, later congregating back at Felicia's grandmother's hacienda in Texas where Luke's wife, Laura Spencer, had been staying. By mid 1985, having survived a serious break-up, Frisco and Felicia move in together, sharing a tiny studio apartment at Bobbie Spencer's Brownstone. Following the arrival and kidnapping of Robin Scorpio and the murder of his best friend, Josh Clayton, Frisco goes undercover in the Asian Quarter to help Robert stop Mr. Wu's reign of terror with help from Sean Donely. The undercover work motivates Frisco to enroll in the Police Academy shortly after he and Felicia get engaged in December 1985. During his time at the Police Academy, Cadet Jones gets involved in the brownstone murder investigation, and along with Co-Chief of Police Anna Devane help crack the Laurelton murder mystery. Not long after, on June 20, 1986, Frisco graduates from the Police Academy and marries Felicia Cummings all on the same day, his birthday. Later that summer, when his wife is framed for grand theft, Frisco and Felicia go on the run eluding several mob hit attempts as they travel from New York City to Cincinnati, to Atlantic City, and later hide out at the circus before returning to Port Charles where Frisco is intent on clearing his wife's name, is instrumental in the take-down of mob boss, Mr. Big, and is promptly promoted to Detective. In June 1987, Frisco joins the World Service Bureau (WSB), returning for one night early that December to spend time with his wife before going back into service, and is later declared missing and presumed dead in 1988. In June 1989, Frisco turns up alive just in time to see Felicia marrying the man who had been programmed to kill him, Colton Shore. Felicia is initially reluctant to choose between Frisco and Colton, but inevitably reunites with her first love on Halloween 1989 and the couple subsequently remarry on January 26, 1990. Afterwards, they go to Europe on their honeymoon/Frisco's concert tour which, unknown to Felicia, is also a cover for Frisco who had been lured back into WSB service after being warned that his loved ones were in danger. While in Paris, Felicia is kidnapped by ex-DVX boss, Cesar Faison, but is rescued by Frisco and Sean. Later, after accidentally overhearing Frisco talking about rejoining the WSB, Felicia, having just learned that she's pregnant, runs away to her grandmother's hacienda in Texas. However, upon hearing that Frisco was hurt during a shooting, she returns to Port Charles. Frisco and Felicia are reunited once again and, after an premature labor scare, joyously welcome their daughter Maxie Jones together on Halloween 1990. A year later Frisco, Felicia, and Maxie move back to her family's hacienda in Texas. Felicia is constantly worried about the danger that her husband faces and eventually divorces Frisco before returning to Port Charles. In 1994, Maxie becomes ill with Kawasaki syndrome, and Mac Scorpio tracks Frisco down on assignment in Somalia and brings him back to Port Charles. Upon seeing her father, Maxie rapidly recovers from pneumonia and becomes well enough for a transplant. In a tragic twist of fate, she eventually receives a new heart from her cousin B.J. Jones after the little girl is killed in a school bus accident. Frisco and Felicia celebrate their daughter's recovery by making love and after Frisco leaves, Felicia discovers that she is pregnant once again. On March 7, 1995, Felicia gives birth to their second daughter on the floor of Luke's club. The baby girl is named Georgie Jones by her sister, Maxie. Frisco comes home in May 1995 to spend time with his girls and expresses a desire to stay home and be a full-time Dad, but Felicia encourages him to go back to saving the world until he's ready to give up the work for good. In February 2013, Frisco resurfaces in Port Charles, having been informed of Maxie's plans to act as a surrogate for Lulu Spencer (Julie Marie Berman) and Dante Falconeri (Dominic Zamprogna). After a lukewarm encounter with Frisco, Mac conveys to Felicia his disappointment that she failed to mention their rekindled romance to Frisco, prompting him to wonder if she is embarrassed by her "bartender boyfriend". Maxie walks in on the three of them and is stunned to see her father for the first time in eighteen years. Frisco spends time bonding with Maxie and tries to get closer to Felicia. But at the 2013 Nurse's Ball, Felicia turns down an out of the blue marriage proposal from her ex-husband and, heartbroken, Frisco leaves town yet again, despite pleas from Maxie to stay. Frisco is mentioned as being the new head of the WSB agency on December 29, 2014. Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional government agents Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1984